Over it
by lintje
Summary: Harry had an amazing summer until Percy tels him he wasn't ready for an relationship. Harry is hurt and goes back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling. Slash, HPDM, post war


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. My native language is not English, if you find any errors please let me know. Still looking for a BETA!

This story is slightly au, the epiloge for example didn't happen and a few other things you will find out soon enough.

It is SLASH obviously. Main pairing is Harry/Draco.

Chapter 1

Harry was siting alone inside a small department of the Hogwarts express, it was a week before his eight year would start and all the seventh and eight year students were asked to come earlier. They got a letter in the beginning of June.

The ministry had decided that Hogwarts needed a change. They thought it would be a good idea to let everyone come back to Hogwarts to finish their school, all the end-exams of the year before would be done in the first year, after which would be decided if the students had to repeat their last year. This is different for the eight year students, they did have to repeat it.

Harry really liked the idea of going back, he had lost so many people in the war and he finally could just be normal, he no longer was chased by a mad man, he could just focus on school.

The ministry had thought of a few new classes and a whole new exchange program. In this program you where going to a muggle school for 10 weeks together with a few other students. Harry had really liked this idea, he had signed up for the first semester to this, he even got accepted.

But right now he was just sitting alone in this department, thinking of his summer. It had been very weird.

It started with the whole new build Burrow of the Weasleys's, Moly had decided Harry was also a part of the family and deserved a room of his own. Harry had tried to refuse saying he could stay in the black house, but Moly didn't want to hear it.

"You saved us all from Voldermort, I felt you were a part of the family ever since your first year, when you came to stay. So be quiet, even if you and Ginny don't become an item, you are still family. And I don't let family stay alone in such a horrible place, no I insist, you stay here and just accept that room!" Molly said to Harry. Harry looked at her; in her eyes he could say she was honest. She really thought of him as family, Harry couldn't stop himself he smiled and hugged Moly, then he looked at the rest of the table, they all looked at him and smiled. So Harry decided, he would stay here, at least until he finished school, then he would look again if he could go live on his own.

After that Hermione and Ron had left together to look for her parents, even though she loved the Weasley's she just wanted her parents back, she wanted to be able to talk to them again, tell them all that happened to her. Tell them about Ron, her boyfriend. So Harry and Ginny were sitting together in the garden. Ginny was reading some kind of letter. She had been writing a lot over the last few weeks. Harry thought it was just to Luna, but when he asked her about it she just told her it was some boy. Harry was still curious but accepted her answer. He still wasn't sure what was going on between them. He didn't even know if he even liked her anymore. Yes of course he liked her but when he saw her writing those letters and laughing he should be jealous or something, but he wasn't. Harry could tell she wasn't in love with him either; they just didn't talk about it yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked after a while.

"Actually you, or yeah, you and me." Harry smiled and Ginny looked shocked.

"I am thinking of how I feel about you or how I should feel, I mean it is obvious you are talking to a guy you really like and I should be jealous or something. But the truth is: I don't. I think I'm just not in love with you anymore and seeing the way you are acting around me, I don't think you are either. " Ginny smiled at him after he finished his talk.

"I don't like this guy, I just think he is nice. I think he would be a good friend, but you know, you are right, I'm not in love with you anymore. I am happy you decided to start the conversation, because I just didn't know how to start. It's nice to hear that you are not in love with me either, I really don't want to lose you as my friend." Harry felt relived: "Yes, I really would love to stay your friend." And he hugged Ginny. After a few minutes Harry let her go.

"so who are you writing?" He said with an evil smile. Ginny laughed at him. "During our last year at Hogwarts I run into this guy a few times, he even saved me a few times during the year. We started talking and he actually is a very nice guy."

"Oh? Who is he?"

"Please don't get mad, it's Blaise Zabini." Harry looked shocked. "HIM? But wasn't he a death eater?" Ginny sighed, "No, he wasn't, I mean, just because he is a Slytherin doesn't mean he was a death eater, and even if he was, I mean look at Draco Malfoy, yes he was very bad to us and did some bad thing but even he didn't get put into Azkaban, because you stood up for him. So why would you think Malfoy is okay but Blaise not, Malfoy did a lot of bad things."

Harry looked at her, still thinking, she had a point. He helped Malfoy, because he thought it was the right thing to do, Malfoy was after al forced to do what he did. Ron was furious with him, when he found out Harry was the reason Draco Malfoy didn't have to go to prison, Harry even got an Howler.

He looked at Ginny again and a bit uneasy he said

"Your right, I why judge Blaise if I helped Malfoy get out of prison." Ginny smiled at him.

A little bit later Harry had left to go shopping for his new room. He decided to go to the new decorate store on Diagon alley. He had never been there before, outside it looked like a very small shop, but when he went inside he found that it was actually very big. He was amazed by all the things in that store, he just didn't know where to begin when somebody tapped on his back:

"So Harry decided to go decorate your new room in the house?"

He looked around who it was and he looked straight in the eyes of Percy. Harry gave him a small smile.

"I heard you and my sister finally decided you weren't made for each other. What was it, decided you liked boys better?"

Percy said with an evil smile. Harry blushed, he knew he looked at boys sometimes; he just hadn't been able to figure out what it was that he liked most.

"Hey, what is it? Ashamed that somebody found out you actually looked at boys. You don't have to be ashamed, I mean I like boys too." Percy whispered in his ears. Harry did a few steps backwards and looked at the boy. Was that Percy he was talking to? Percy had always be nice to look at, it was just that Percy hadn't a great attitude, he had knew the boy to be a shy but strict boy, who kept to the rules mostly. He used to keep in line, from what was expected from him from the bigger group. Like when he alienated all of his family by sticking by minister Fudge. It wasn't that he didn't like this new attitude; no Harry thought it was good that he changed.

The weeks that followed Harry and Percy spent all their time together, Percy had decided to stay in the burrow for the summer to help his mother with finishing the house and when he wasn't helping his mother he was talking and flirting with Harry, they had been going shopping together, to the muggle cinema and even they went to a few gay bars. Percy had been very affectionately towards Harry and Harry had felt very strange, he knew he had been falling in love with the boy and he knew he should have gone and ask Percy about it, but he couldn't bare the risk of losing the boy.

At a night in the last week of the summer Harry and Percy were sitting outside, they were looking at the garden that had been slowly transforming in the old garden it once was.

"Harry, what is it that you want of me?" Percy asked.

"I actually don't know." He was quiet for a few seconds and took a deep breath "Actually I do know it, I think I am falling in love with you."

Percy looked at him. "I know there have been some tensions between us, I can't deny that. I think you are very nice. But you know, I'm just not ready to be in a relationship. I really like hanging out with you, but I still have to work on myself. I'm still a very uncertain about myself. So I think I'm not ready to be in a relationship." Harry looked at him; he felt his smile going down and the tears coming down his cheeks.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, but you know it wouldn't be fair to you, you have problems of your own and you shouldn't have to deal with my uncertainties. I just hope we can still be friends and maybe hang out sometimes." Harry looked at him and shook his head before he had walked out.

And that was the reason Harry was sitting alone in a department, he didn't want to talk to anybody, Ron, Hermione and even Ginny didn't know what had happened during the summer, they did know that Harry and Percy had been hanging out a lot, but they didn't know Harry is gay and really liked Percy. He knew going back to Hogwarts was good for him, he could get Percy out of his head, he really hoped they could still be friends, because he wouldn't want to lose his friendship.

Harry was still sitting alone in a department, thinking about his summer with Percy when someone nocked on his door. "Harry?" He heard, recognising Ginny's voice. "Can we sit with you?"

Harry looked up and seeing Ginny coming in with Zabini and Malfoy. "I was hoping to have some alone time, but if you insist." The three of them walked quietly inside and sat down. It was quiet for a few minutes before Zabini and Ginny started talking. Harry didn't really listen; he was just staring outside the window. He felt Malfoy looking at him but decided just to ignore him.

"Potter, what is wrong with you?" Malfoy asked after what felt like an hour. "What do you care?" Harry said without looking up. "You just look really bad." Malfoy said. Harry glared at him.

"Harry, don't be so mean, he is right you know, you look really bad, what happened?" Ginny said. "I don't want to talk about it, especially not with company." Harry said and looked at Malfoy and Zabini. Zabini stood up. "We will just take a walk trough the train, we will be back in half an hour." He pulled a protesting Malfoy with him.

"So what is it?" Ginny asked again when Zabini closed the door. Harry looked at her, not really knowing where to start. "Maybe you should start with telling me you're gay." She said.

Harry's mouth fell open: "What? How, I'm not…"

"You don't have to lie, I know you long enough to know when you like someone, hell, you liked me before and over the summer it was obvious you like Percy." Ginny said. "Plus you two where flirting the whole time, I'm surprised nobody noticed. So tell me what happened."

Harry smiled "You know me too good. We met when I was looking for stuff in my room. He was commenting on how you and I broke up and if I finally found out I was gay. He had changed so much since Hogwarts and I liked that, that was when he moved back to the Burrow."

Ginny was lauging "I was wondering why he moved back home, I thought he liked living on his own."

"No, he didn't, he missed you guys too much, but anyway. We started to spend a lot of time together, flirting all the time and I was falling for him, thinking he was feeling the same, so I didn't ask, I mean, he was always flirting with me and holding my hand. But then I told him seven days ago, I told him and he just said to me he wasn't ready for a relationship, he thought I was nice, but he had to work on him self." And Harry started crying. Ginny moved a little bit towards him and hugged him. "I just don't get it, even after I told him I liked him, he kept flirting, he kept hugging me and still he doesn't want anything with me. I just, just don't get it."

"He is just a stupid guy, who wouldn't like you? I mean, you are nice, honest and very good looking." Harry's head shot up. "I'm sorry, I had to get my money. " Draco said. "But I mean what I say, he is very stupid to let you go."

Harry looked confused at Ginny who let him go and was smiling at him.

"But you hate me?" Harry said, Draco smiled at him "Why would I hate you, at the most dislike you, but I couldn't, not anymore, not after you saved me." Harry looked at him, stared at him and for a long time they were quietly looking at each other.

"I would like to be your friend." Draco said, it was quiet again

"I know that I don't deserve it, not after how I treated you the last 7 years, but I would like to start over." Draco rambled breaking the silence. Harry kept staring at him. "I think I would be okay with that, with being your friend, I think we can try that." Harry said, Malfoy broke out into a smile. "Does that mean I can call you Harry now?" Harry shook his head. "But that means I get to call you Draco." He took Draco's hand and shook it. For a moment he felt a shock going trough his body. He looked up into Mal.. no Draco's face. He had felt it too. At that moment he remembered Ginny and looked around.

"I think she left, to look for Blaise." Draco said. And Harry smiled. "What is going on between them anyways? She was writing to him the whole summer."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I know. I think they like each other. Or at least Blaise likes her. Every time he got a letter he let everything fall down and you couldn't get his attention back until he had answered it." "Yeah, the same for Ginny." Harry smiled.

"So what classes did you chose for the first quarter?" Draco asked after a while. "I'm going to do the muggle experience in the first quarter, so you are not going to see a lot of me the first 10 weeks." Draco's eyes started to shine. "You don't have to be that happy to get rid of me so soon" Harry said angry.

"Oh don't count on getting rid of me." Harry looked confused.

"I'm doing the muggle experience too, the first quarter."

"You? I thought you hated muggles."

"Why do you think I hate everything? I don't have anything against muggles, my dad had, but I couldn't say anything against that, I mean he would have killed me. And I think an exchange program is interesting, I was always wondering how they could live without any magic."

"So you don't know anything about muggles, but are still going to a muggle school, this is going to be interesting.' Harry sounding amused.

"I thought that was what the first week was for, to learn everything you need to know about muggles. And hey, you can help me! You lived with muggles right?"

"Do you even have muggle clothes?"

"Yeah, I went to buy them in London."

"Okay, so that is a start, what did you learn from this short trip?"

Draco and Harry had finished talking about muggles and moved on to Quidditch when the door opened.

"So you to look cosy together" Draco and Harry's heads turned to the door to see who said that, in the door opening stood a smiling Ginny, behind her you could see Blaise lauging.

Draco shot him an angry look. "what?" he said.

"Nothing, you two just look awfully nice together, I thought you hated each other." Ginny answered.

"Why does everyone think I hate Harry? I just strongly disliked him, but we are friends now." And Draco smiled to Harry again.

"I decided to give him a second change." Harry followed and turned his head back to Draco to continue their discussion about which team is the best Quidditch team.

Ginny and Blaise walked into the compartment, took a seat and gave their own opinion about the Quidditch teams.


End file.
